Many modern devices utilize a motor having rotational output, such as a rotating shaft. Some applications require a higher output speed than a motor is capable of achieving on its own. The motor may only be configured to output at a single speed, or may not have an output speed high enough for the particular application. For example, a wind turbine must spin at a particular speed in order to efficiently generate electricity. If there is not enough wind to rotate the turbine at the required speed, there needs to be a mechanism for increasing the speed of the turbine. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new and improved gear system that increases the output speed of a motor with minimal loss of torque.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to gear systems. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to torque compensators and planetary gear systems.
The devices in the known art have several drawbacks. These devices are mainly limited in use with any generic motor connectable to a drive as an output means. These devices also generally relate to planetary gears which require high input speeds and function with a higher loss of torque. Further, the devices in the known art fail to provide a gear system that increases the output speed of a motor with a minimal loss of torque.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing gear systems. In this regard the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.